Of Blood and Bullets
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: What if that day in the back yard the only person Warren's bullet connected with was Xander. When you come so close to losing someone you can truly see how important they are.


"Time for the spring poking already." Buffy didn't even have to look up she knew the voice and she try as she might it was hard for her to hide her smile.

"Just making sure there are not more Evil Trio cameras or evil Uno."

"The sinister yet addictive card game?"

"Warren. Jonathan and Andrew got clinked but… Warren pulled a rocket man."

"You'll find him. He won't be much good with out his friends." He knew how true that was. For the first time in a long time he truly knew how important his friends were to him.

"No he won't?" Buffy looked up at him and knew that Xander got it. The words didn't need to be said it was understood. They moved over to the bench in the front yard sitting next to each other.

"How did we get here?"

"Scenic route. Long drive."

"The past few weeks…."

"I know."

"I thought I hit bottom but… it hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike." He looked in her eyes "It hurt."

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

He let go of a breath he had been holding on to for a while. "Maybe you would have, if I hadn't given you so many reason to think I'd be an ass about it."

"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of."

"I think I've got you beat."

"Wanna compare?"

"Not so much."

"I don't know what I'd do… without you and Will." Buffy tried to be strong but it was all for not as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Let's not find out." He pulled her close in to a hug each of them enjoying there embrace. "I love you. You know that right?" Before he could respond Xander saw Warren coming in through the front gate. He wasn't sure what he was there for but he knew it wasn't good.

"Buffy!" Instinct took over and he put himself between her and Warren. Warren was angry and wanted his pound of flesh.

"You think you can just do that to me. You think I'd let you get away with that." He snickered at them as Buffy pulled at Xander trying to get him out of the way but he wasn't budging. "Think again." The shots rang out and it was almost like slow motion. Warren was shooting wildly trying to hit the slayer and he didn't care who was in his way and right now that target was Xander.

As the shot rang out Warren took off running just hoping some his bullets connected with the slayer. Buffy now on the ground got up off her knees.

"Warren is a lot of things but a good shot isn't one of" She stopped as she noticed Xander laying on the ground. There was a speck of red on Xander's yellow button up shirt. It was no bigger then a tip of a pencil at first but with in seconds it was growing as through the tiny hole blood pumped out the chest. "XANDER." Buffy dropped to her knees taking off the hoodie she was wearing and quickly pressed it too the wound.

Xander laid on the ground staring blankly up at the sky. Breathing was hard and it felt very wet for some reason. His last thought was that of worry. Did any of those bullets connect with Buffy. He then saw her face as she kneeled over him quickly tending to his needs. He was losing consciousness but he saw Buffy she was alive and unharmed so if this was to be his last thought he was okay with that.

A neighbor from the next door had witnessed the whole thing and called an ambulance. Buffy noticed Xander's eyes fall shut and she yelled "No. Harris. Open your eyes. Open them now." He kept her hoodie pressed to the wound. The grey sweat shirt was now completely red. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh God please Xander don't leave me. You said it. You said you don't know what you'd do with out Willow or I. Well I can't face this world with out you so you have to hang on."

It seemed like forever but the ambulance finally pulled up and the two paramedics jumped out as Buffy got out of there way so they could work on him. They knew while seeing him that he had to go to the ER. They grabbed the gurney and he was riding in the back. Buffy got in with him she stayed out of there way but took his hand holding it while they worked. As one paramedic drove he radioed the hospital ahead to tell them what they would be facing when they arrived. Xander now had an oxygen mask on his face and they were performing CPR.

When they pulled up to the emergency bay doors they jumped out wheeling Xander in to the ER. Buffy got out following them all the way back. The operating room was already prepped for surgery.

Xander was unconscious and hadn't moved or made a sound. He dreamed of better times and a better place. He looked around and noticed he was in the Espresso Pump. The shirt that was soaked in blood was now clean. The Pump was fairly busy but not overly crowded.

"Okay so this is new." He knew it didn't make sense. One second he was lying on his back with a bullet in him and now he was waiting on a minty mocha frappachino. If he started running the scenarios in his head and what this meant he had to come to the fact that maybe.

"Your not dead." He knew the voice from someone in his past. He turned around to see Jenny Callendar standing there in front of him.

""Right cause talking to my dead teacher is a sign that everything is peaches and cream."

"You aren't talking to me. I am just a coping mechanism that you have manufactured to face the current situation." Xander sat down in an empty booth as Jenny sat across from him.

"Why would my brain pick you of all people? I mean no offense I just never felt really like we were close enough you'd be making a cameo in my near death experience."

"Near death? Am I going to die?"

She shrugged "Again I can't tell you. I don't know anything you don't know."

"Well what the hell is the point of all this?"

"Think of it as a point of reflection."

"Reflect on what?"

"Well for starters how did you get here?"

"Some idiot with a gun. I think that's obvious."

"That idiot wasn't pointing the gun at you. I'm sure he's not weeping over the fact that you got shot but you were not his target."

"That was just instinct I guess. I mean if I had to do it again and had time to think about it. I probably wouldn't." Suddenly Jenny was gone and in her place was that of his high school sweet heart Cordiela Chase.

"Xander why the hell would you lie to yourself. I mean it's kind of pointless you know the truth. "

"And now you are Cordy?" He scratched his head "Wait a minute Cordy isn't dead?"

"So the only way anyone can talk to you is if they are dead? Kind of a dumb rule."

"Fine next time I have a near death experience I'll have a list of do's and don'ts." Cordy drummed her finger nails on the table where Xander was sitting.

"Anyways where were we? Oh yeah you were giving me that load of crap of if you had to do it over again you wouldn't."  
"Okay fine if you know why I did it just tell me."

"Sorry no cheating. No reading ahead. No short cuts. You have to find this out yourself."

Xander sighed rubbing his face. "Okay so why did I take the bullet for Buffy?" He closed his eyes trying to think. "It's what I do. I jump in the middle because." He had a confused look on his face trying to think. He never stopped to question it. He just did it. "I don't know why I do it. Lord knows there are more qualified people to do this. People who have bright shiny powers and all kinds of special features."

Cordy stood up from the table. "Well you need to have a grand epiphany and I can see I'm not going to be the one to draw it out of you so I'm going back to the part of your brain you put all women you want in?"

"There is a special part of my brain where I put hot chicks?" She nodded grabbing her purse.

"For some reason were always wearing Baby doll pajama's and making out with each other." Xander stood up with a slight tear in his eye.

"Take me with you. Please." Cordy rolled her eyes walking away. Xander slumped back down a silly look upon his face.

"You are truly an idiot you know that." Xander looked up to see who was standing in front of him this time.

"So we are back to the dead talking to me again." Angel shook his head turning the chair around and straddling it.

"You really have to get some new jokes. I mean you've been using the same material for 6 years."

"None of this makes sense. I mean Cordy is hot and at one point we were friends or something and Jenny Callendar I at least liked but you. I mean why would I ever?"

"How many times do I have to say it. It's your brain. I don't know why you are picking who to put on parade. I think we should take a break from the why. Maybe let's just start with something simpler."

"Like?"

"The beginning. Why did you start this fight." Xander closed his eye trying to focus, trying to remember.

"The library." He whispered.

"That's where you first found out about the evil of Sunnydale."

He couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. "Found out but I didn't really believe it. I thought Giles and Buffy were nuts. I mean they were talking about vampires."

"Most people would have walked or ran away. You didn't though."

"Well I didn't believe it at first."

"That night when you and her went to the cemetery to save Willow. You learned what Sunnydale was all about. Again most people would have ran at that point."

"The funny thing is I guess since there is no point in just lying to myself. I can say the reason I stuck around was hormones. I mean Buffy was hot and new and man did I want her. I didn't care about vampire or demons or mummies that pretend to like you but really just want to suck your life out of you."

"So you joined the cause just cause what, you were hoping to get laid?"

"Man you put it that way it sounds really bad." Xander started getting a guilty look on his face. "God I'm going to hell."

"Please don't make me be the one to dig you out of this self pity hole. I guess I'm capable of it but come on it's not my style."

"Okay so maybe I didn't have the best intentions starting off but those lust feelings turned and they became something else something deeper."

"You have a deeper?"

"This coming from the guy who the warmth of a vacuum cleaner." He shook his head trying to stay on focuse. "Anyways my point is. Maybe starting off my intentions weren't 100 percent noble. I saw her and I wanted her."

"Wanted to what?"

"Protect her?" He heard himself say it but he didn't know why. It didn't make a lot of sense to her.

"You are going to protect the slayer. The guy who could barely protect himself."

"I know it's insane. What was the hell was I thinking. I mean I can't protect her but that first time I saw her she had this look. I know Buffy has this incredible strength but she looked so fragile that day."

"Sure we are talking about the same girl?"

"You know probably better then anyone. Buffy can bench press a mac truck but there is another side a side that."

"Is vulnerable."

"It's a good vulnerable though." Angel stood up.

"Well I think I'm out."

"I'm done. Oh no. Not even close but you are on the right track keep digging. Who knows maybe you can figure this out."

"So who's next Giles? Willow?"

"Again I don't know."

"Well do you…"

"NO I don't know where the room to the hot naked chicks are." Xander snapped his finger.

"DAMN." Xander grabbed his drink taking a sip waiting for someone to sit down he drummed his fingers together waiting patiently finally the waiter came over and sat across from him.  
"So where are we on this epiphany." Xander looked at the guy confused not sure who he was.

"Who the hell are you?'

"I'm your waiter Todd."

"I don't even know you why the hell should I talk to you about anything." Xander put his hands up "Wait wait I know the line. It's my brain and you don't know why I pick the people I do to talk too."

"Pretty much yep."

"God my mom must have drank waaaay too much when she was pregnant with me."

"Let's talk about your childhood you never really felt loved as a child." Xander made a face.

"Stay on task I'm not ready to face mommy daddy issues. The issue today is why do I jump in to battle the way I do."

"Yeah that's probably better anyways."

"So I figured out that I want to protect Buffy and keep her safe. Isn't that enough?" Todd started wiping the table down.

"If it was we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well it's not just Buffy I mean I protected Cordy and Willow over the years."

"Yes you did. You are good guy." Xander lifted his empty cup.

"Do you think I could get a refill."

"Were supposed to be working on a grand realization here." Xander put the cup in his hand.

"Extra whip cream this time."

Outside of Xander's head and back at the hospital Buffy was in the waiting room pacing anxiously a combination of angry and worried. Willow and Tara ran in to the waiting room each of them grabbing a side to Buffy hugging her. Tara looked at Buffy.

"We saw everything from the second floor. By the time we came down to help you were gone and in the ambulance."

"We were so close Buffy. One of the bullets almost hit Tara. It took every bit of energy I had but I stopped it dead in it's tracks."

"Baby that doesn't matter right now. Our focus is Xander. Buffy have you heard anything from the doctors yet." She shook her head.

"No but I'm glad you guys are here. I want you to stay with him. I have something I have to take care of." Willow stepped in front of Buffy.

"You are going after Warren."

"I'm going to end him once and for all." Tara took her hand trying to calm her.

"When Xander wakes up he's going to want to see you. Don't make us tell him that you took off. That will crush him to know that you weren't here when he woke up." Buffy pulled her hand away bitter and angry.

"If he wakes up." Willow closed her eyes trying to remain calm. A part of her wanted Warren dead. Her best friend since preschool was now clinging to life because some worthless piece of trash put a bullet in his chest.

"I want Warren to pay too. You have no idea how hard I am fight right now to not let something loose that I can't control. The only reason I'm fighting that is cause I know Xander wouldn't want that for me."

"Xander hated Warren. If the tables were turned he'd" Tara interrupted trying to talk reason to Buffy.

"But they aren't turned. Close your eyes and listen in your head what advice would Xander give to you right now." Buffy shook her head angry not wanting to listen.

"But he's not here and I can't hear anything right now." Willow still in front of her not budging.

"I'm begging you Buffy please I need you here. If you won't stay for me stay for Xander."

"I know I don't know Xander as well as you two but I do know that he would want you to take care of each other. Help each other through this." Tara's words rang through Buffy's ears.

"Okay I'll stay but if he" Willow looked Buffy dead in the eye.

"If he doesn't make it I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you track down Warren and make sure he pays." Buffy sat back down in the chair as Willow took the one next to her. Tara wanted to give them a moment.

"I'll just get you two something to drink." Buffy's hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and blood shot from all the tears.

"This was all my fault Willow. He didn't belong there. This was my fight not his. He could die because of me."

"Buffy you can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen." She shook her head.

"Xander got shot trying to protect me. In one lousy second he took away my best friend. ." She wiped a fresh batch of tears away. "You know the worst part. Xander died with out ever knowing…"

"I'm looking for the young lady who brought in Alexander Harris." Buffy jumped to her feet looking at the doctor in the O.R. scrubs.

"I brought him in. Can you tell us anything doctor?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding but the bullet is in a place that. If we try to remove it he'll bleed out in a matter of seconds."

"So what's the next step? What do we do?"

"We can make him as comfortable as possible. We have him on meds but at this point there isn't a lot left for options." Buffy knew what he was saying and fell to her knees crying.. "I'm terribly sorry. Were just taking him to a room. You can see him shortly." Willow looked at the doctor.

"Is he awake."

"Not yet and he might not regain consciousness." Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy not wanting to believe what was said. Tara came back with the drinks Buffy angry pulled away from Willow.

"Enough. I have waited and I got my answer. If Xander is dying I am going to make sure Warren gets there first." Willow stood up looking at her.

"If this is Xander's last moment I want to be here for it. I want to tell him good bye" Buffy was having none of it though. She wasn't going to be talked to this time. She wanted vengeance and she didn't need Anya or Halfrek to get it. She was going to extract it herself.

Willow looked at Tara. "Their saying Xander isn't going to make it. The doctors have done all they could but."

"But?"

"But I don't know if we have?"

"Are you talking about magic?"

"I know I said I would stop and I swear I will but"

"Stop. Xander deserves better then this. If there is a magic or not we have to try it."

"It has to be done before he's officially gone. Bringing someone back from beyond is entirely different and I don't think it's a possibility we want to face. So our time is limited."

"A healing spell?" Willow nodded.

"It's going to take both of us and I still am a bit wiped out but I have to try."

"Just tell me what you need?' Willow pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down the various things she was going to need to pull it off.

"You have to hurry. I don't know how long he is going to be able to hang in there." Tara nodded grabbing the paper from her and taking off as fast as she could. Willow wanted to chase after Buffy but she needed to stay and keep close to Xander. She just hoped Buffy wouldn't end up doing something that would haunt her forever.

Xander was sitting waiting for Todd to return with his drink. He finally came back placing the minty concoction in front of Xander then turned back to go behind the counter.

"Wait I thought we were working on a break through or something."

"You don't want to talk to me. I'm just your waiter." Just then from the bathroom a dark figure emerged. Xander knew who it was but hoping he wasn't there to talk to him. "You are the ah. The…"

"The Master." He offered Xander a fang filled smile.

"So I'm pretty much talking to the evil undead now too?"

"Just cause I am evil doesn't mean I don't have wisdom to impart upon you."

"This is too bizarre."

"I actually think I can offer some insight. You said you wanted to protect Buffy. Do you remember when she was ready to go up against me."

"Yeah. The prophecy said she was pretty much sure to die."

"Her watcher knew the curse, Angel knew the curse, pretty much everyone knew and accepted it except for you." Todd came over to the table carrying a young teenage girl handing him off to the master. He stood up smiling at Todd and gave him some money from his pocket for a tip. "You don't mind if I eat do you."

"You expect me to just stand by and watch you kill her?"

"Oh relax she's not even real. I'm not real. This whole place is made up." The girl looked at Xander nodding.

"He's right. I mean I was created by your mind just to be food?"

Xander shook his head thinking the whole thing was just beyond belief. "What ever I guess?'

The Master bit in to her neck drinking just a bit then sat down looking back at Xander. "So where were we." He snapped his fingers pointing. "Oh right. The prophecy. As I recall Angel who was her boyfriend at the time was fine with her going off to battle but you couldn't accept that she was to die."

"I'm stubborn that way?"

"So you went to a man you considered an enemy and you told him he was going to take you to Buffy."

"Stupid rivalries don't really matter when it's a matter of life or death. Angel was going to take me to your layer or I was going to die trying to make him."

"Two more questions. Simple ones."

"How did you feel when you saw her lying face down in the water dead."

"I don't like to think about that."

"Boy if you want your answer."

"Okay when I saw her lying there. It was like all at once my world ended. I knew you were about to bring fourth the end. I knew no one was equipped to fight you. I didn't care though. With her dead nothing really mattered to me. I haven't felt like that since." He sighed "Since the second time she died. When I saw her lying on the ground at the base of that tower. It was all back and I hated it. I didn't want" He closed his eyes. "Okay there is your answer. Next question."

"When she came back what did you feel."

"My heart was back. I mean it was." He sighed. "It was like going from the walking dead to suddenly feeling alive. She's a part of me. A huge part." The master stood up grabbing the girl he started to drink.

"Well I am going to take this to go and I am going to go work my way back in to your nightmare section. I hate it in there. There are two many damn clowns."

"I do hate clowns." He sighed and just like that the master was gone. Xander wondered if this was it from now on. Maybe he was dead and this was his hell a lifetime of analyzing his life. He would have believed that but the next thing he saw proved that wrong.

The door to the coffee shop opened and light poured in. Standing in the door was the reason he was trying to figure out everything. She came over and sat across from him.

"Hi Buffy." As the door closed behind her the light that poured in was now gone.

"Thanks for the entrance. That was pretty cool the only light thing."

"Wow is that how my mind sees you?" Buffy smiled at him.

"We need to figure this out? I'm the last one Xander. If I can't bring out the epiphany then we are out of time"

"I'm trying Buffy. I swear."

"I know you are." She reached over the table taking his hand trying to calm him. "Ever since we have met you have tried to be the protector to the slayer. Today was the best example of that. That bullet wasn't meant for you."

"I know that? If I had to do it all over again though Buffy I'd still do it the same."

"Your not slayer Xander. You don't have the abilities I do. I'm better equipped for this fight then you are."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why? Why is it that you jump in time after time after time when you know it's too dangerous?"

"Toth."

"What?"

"Just something I was thinking of. That time in the junkyard and that big ugly thing was. I was the first to see him and all I knew was he had this weapon pointed at you. I didn't know if it would kill you or not."

"And you pushed me away and took the hit yourself."

"I did." He said like he was just remembering it. "I remembered thinking." He closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"Thinking?"

"Thinking that if my world ended if I died there that it would be worth it if you got to live cause the world needed the slayer more then it needed me. More then the world needed the slayer I needed Buffy Summers in my life. She was that important to me and if her world ended mine would too."

"And you feel this way because?"

Xander closed his eyes allowing himself to still think. "And I feel this way because even after all of these years I still love her. I try to bury those feelings and keep them under lock and key but those who knew me. Who really knew me, they could see it." He let go of a deep breath almost like this deep secret he had been holding on to forever but he said it to himself. "Looking back Cordy knew, Anya saw it at times. I think they understood that in there world they would always come up short next to the woman she is."

Buffy reached across the table smiling at him. ":I think you found it." Xander looked around trying to figure what would happen next.

"So what now? I mean I kind of assumed it would hit me and I would wake up in the hospital and my eyes flash open with realization or something?"

"I'm not really sure?"

In the hospital Willow was sitting in Xander's room across from him in a chair awaiting Tara's return. She looked at him hooked up to the machines breathing, the heart rate monitor beating a little slower with each minutes. She tapped her fingers on the side table anxiously. Tara opened the door carrying what appeared to be small duffel bag over her shoulder.

"I got everything you asked for." Willow stood up and took the bag opening it placing different crystals and candles through out the room She started burning some sage and knew the hospital wouldn't be keen on that so she turned the lock on the door then stood on the right side of Xander with Tara on the left.

She took Tara's hand and closed her eyes trying to focus. "Oh Goddess here our plea." Tara started the Latin portion of the spell chanting as Willow channel both of there strength and power in to healing Xander.

The doctor outside the room smelled the burning sage and candle wax and looked in through the window trying to see what was going on. They called security and quickly there was a pounding at the door. None the less the girl's continued unfazed knowing they had to get this right.

As Willow focused her energy the bullet that was lodged deep in Xander slowed raised it's way up floating in to the air and out of the body. The hole once made was not closing behind it with the arteries muscles and flesh repairing itself as if it was never shot.

Then it was like a wave of mystical energy hit all of them. Tara fell to her butt and Willow was knocked backward in to the chair. The machine that Xander was hooked up to helping him breathe was even gone. Willow wondered if the spell deemed that as something like the bullet was harming him and did away with it.

Tara slowly got up off the floor and looked at Xander lying still on the bed. "Did it work? I mean is he?"

Willow now also standing went over to his side looking down at him. "Xander can you hear us." At first the silence and stillness scared them. Then it happened. Slowly Xander's eyes opened with a look of confusion

"Will is that you?" She pulled Xander up hugging her best friend in the tightest embrace. Xander laughed "I guess it is you." Tara unable to hold out grabbed Xander from the other side hugging him.

"Okay I have to confess I often have worked out scenarios like this in my head where there are two women and I'm in bed and there is hugging and then comes the." Willow pulled back and Tara followed both of them knowing it was typical Xander making jokes once again. Willow just pointed at him.

"That is so like you. We have this beautiful moment and you have to go and ruin it with one of your homo erotic jokes." Just then security had found the key they need and the lock popped open on the door. The doctor came in behind two guards.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?" Willow quick on her feet looked at the doctor.

"We thought our friend was going to die so we started our religious ceremony for uhm passing rites but we stopped cause we think he's going to be okay."

"What do you mean he's going to…" The doctor for the first time noticed Xander was sitting up in bed. The hole in his chest now gone he was awake breathing normally and looked the picture of health "But he had a hole in his." The doctor looked like he was ready to fall over. Tara smiled trying to sell the religious angle.

"We do really really good prayers." Xander smiled knowing what most likely happened.

"I guess someone up there likes me." The doctor went to the candles blowing them out one at a time. "Okay but no more fire in here. Hospital policy and I need to run some tests on you I guess."

Xander shrugged figured he do what ever he needed to get out of there. "What ever." When security and the doctor left Xander looked around the room noticing one obviously notable person missing. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but where is Buffy?"

Xander now out of danger it led Willow's mind to focus back on the other problem at hand. "Oh God we have to find her now. Warren."

"You think that little toad is going to come after her again?"

"No I think she is going to go after him. She said she's going to kill him." Xander looked at the hospital gown he was wearing knowing he wasn't battle ready. "Tara where are my clothes."

"Mostly soaked in blood they were ruined when you came in here. I can get you some from your apartment."

"No time for that. This is a hospital there has to be some scrubs see if you can find some for me." Tara following orders ran out the door looking for something for Xander to wear.

"Xander you just were shot. You are going to be fine but don't you think you should rest for a little while."

"Buffy needs our help and I feel fine better then fine. I'm not going to let that piece of trash destroy Buffy. She kills Warren that's not something she can come back from."

"The hospital isn't going to let you leave?"

"Willow please just go pull my car up to the front gate and get ready to gun it."

At Willies bar Buffy had come in with a look of determination across her face. Willie put his hands up. "I don't want any trouble here. Don't hit me I'll tell you what ever you want to know."

Buffy jumped behind the bar grabbing Willie pressing him against the wall. "I'm looking for a guy about my age named Warren think geek."

"There was a guy around here earlier but he's gone now I swear. He was bragging to everyone how he had been the one to take out one of your gang." It twisted in Buffy's gut that Warren was out there bragging that he actually was proud of what he did.

"Where did he go?"

"I swear I don't know." Buffy stared him in the eye with a look of anger ready to unleash it.

"Do better Willie."

"Wait wait wait. I don't know where he is I swear but I can tell you who he was with. This warlock named Wrack. He's a freak who sells magic like it's candy. They left together."

"Where is this place?"

"I swear I don't know? You have to be a demon or have some sense of magic to be able to find it." Buffy let him go then jumped over the bar.

Buffy looked through out the bar at the small but meek crowd of demons who had made there way there for mid day drinks. None of them were really frightening. Buffy pulled out her ax ready to fight. "I need a volunteer and I need one NOW. Someone in here is going to show me where this guy Wrack lives."

They all grunted and grumbled ignoring her. She approached a demon who was sitting at the table in front of her. The demon figured she was bluffing and just sat there drinking his cocktail and watching the tv behind her. The orange horned beast saw the ax swing and tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The demon fell to the ground and Buffy removed the ax. "He didn't want to volunteer. Anyone else feeling not so generous." A small demon yellow scaled demon made his way to the front.

He couldn't have been much more then 4 and a half feet. The slayer would have made quick easy work of him. His eyes were pure red. He looked at Buffy. "If you promise to spare my life I will take you where it is you wish to go."

"I have no war with you right now. This offer is good for today and today only. I see you next time I might not offer the same prize. If this is a wild good chase where you send me to some trap where all of your demon clan are waiting you will be the first one I kill."

"That's fair." The demon started walking in front of Buffy. "You are looking for Wrack's place right."

"You know it?"

"Never been there but I know of it." He walked out the door in to the moonlight. "I will take you there and help you get in but I am not sticking around. That place is nuts and I don't have a death wish."

"You get me in and I don't care where you go or what you do after that." The demon took different twists and turns down different streets till they finally came to an ally. There was a brick building in front of them.

"We are here."

"This doesn't look like anything to me."

"What do you expect a sign that says BIG EVIL LIVES HERE" The demon extended his hand to her looking in her face. Buffy looked at the demon not trusting him but knew that she needed his help. He took her hand in his. It was rough and dry with scales.

As he held her hand he touched the wall and walked through it as if it was nothing more then an illusion. As Buffy entered the smell and sounds nearly made her sick. The place was quite the dump. There was trash everywhere. The walls were stained and dirty, the carpet was soiled with dirty or blood or god knows what else.

"I told you I'd get you here slayer." He let go of her hand. "I'm out of here." Buffy didn't say anything instead just walk deeper in to the building. There were people trembling shaking on the floor. They looked sickly and thin. They were magic addicts. Her concern wasn't with them though.

As Wrack came out of his room he smiled at Buffy. "Wow the slayer comes to visit. I knew I'd be seeing you."

"Warren came to see you. I want to know where he is. Are you hiding him?"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down little girl." He reached out touching her shoulder smiling at her. His touch made Buffy's skin crawl. She pulled away.

"Touch me again and what ever part of you touches me ends up in a shoe box." Wrack laughed at her. He didn't have any fear in his eyes but he knew better then to make enemies with the slayer.

"You got spunk in ya. I like that. I have no loyalty towards you at all. The other hand of this is that Warren guy is just. Well he's annoying and seeing him face down in a pool of blood doesn't mean a whole lot to me."

"So where is he?"

"He's leaving the country in four hours first class flight." Wrack walked past her looking at the disgusting magic junkies lying on the floor. "But if you want him right now he's hiding out in a hotel. Your first thought is to go look at the motel down by the railroad tracks. Don't waste your time. He knows that would be the first place you look."

"He's at the plaza?"

"I can still taste the magic that's running through him. It's gooooood stuff. That sweet sweet strawberry could probably help you track him."

"Willow is out of this one." She turned around "And if you come near her ever again the next time you see me will be me hear as the slayer."

Tara ran in to Xander's hospital room with the scrubs she managed to find from a supply closet. She tossed them to Xander. "Where is Willow?"

"She's getting the car ready. We are about to make a run for it." Xander looked at the scrubs the top was bright blue with the bottom a ugly brown. The two didn't match at all. He looked at Tara making a face.

"Hey that is all I could find for a complete top and bottom"

"Sorry it's just that I am going to try to get out of here with out getting noticed." He shook his head. "You know what. They are great." Tara was nervously waiting as Xander looked at her. "You mind turning around I."

"Oh yeah right." She walked to the doorway keeping an eye on the hallway for any doctors coming. "So far so good." Xander got dressed quickly throwing the hospital gown to the floor. He came behind Tara checking out for him self.

"Alright let's do this." Tara walked down on one side and Xander walked on her other side hoping to use Tara as blockage to his view. The nurses didn't even look up at her. They had there own work to do. Tara started walking towards the elevator but Xander pulled her elbow the other way towards the stair well. As they got there they ran down the steps as fast as they can. When they reached the bottom floor they regained their composure and tried to walk out looking calm.

As Xander walked towards the doors he smiled seeing Willow pulling up waiting. He was almost out the door when the elevator opened. Out came the doctor who Xander had seen in his room earlier. He yelled at the security guard sitting in a chair next to the doorway. "STOP THAT MAN, pointing at Xander.

Xander smiled awkwardly at Tara. "Uhm RUN." Xander bolted for the door with Tara behind him. Willow saw them running and opened the door as Xander dove in. Tara was there just a second behind him. Willow floored it once both doors were closed. Security came out chasing but it was too late.

"That was exciting."

"Yeah let's keep our weekend open next weekend Tara and we can do it again." She rolled her eyes at Xander. Willow looked at Xander.

"So what is our first move?"

"Our first last and only move is finding Buffy." Tara nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if she knows you are alive then she won't feel the need to kill Warren."

"Can you two work some magical whammy and locate Warren. Just thinking here but if you locate Warren my money is on you are going to finding Buffy close behind." Tara shook her head. "Magically I think we are drained for a while." Willow closed her eyes trying to think.

"Back to good old fashioned computer hacking I guess." Tara looked through the back pulling out Willow's laptop. Willow then pulled over to the side of the road. "Xander you drive" He got out of the car running to the drivers side while Willow ran to the passengers side.

"What are you thinking Will?"

"If Warren has used his cell phone, or credit card I might be able to trace something." Xander got behind the wheel driving with no destination really in mind. He hoped what ever Willow could do she could do it quick.

Buffy walked in to the lobby of the hotel. She knew better to go to the front desk and ask for him by name. Most likely he was using an alias. If she did check they would call his room and tell him there was a woman on her way up and she didn't want to give Warren a chance to prepare or run.

She closed her eyes trying to think. Wrack said that Warren was trying to beat the obvious routine. Most people would go to the cheap hotels trying to lay low but he was here at the plaza. Following that same line of logic. It struck her all at once. Buffy walked to the front desk. A blonde man smiled at Buffy as he came to her. His nametag said Scott. He wore that phone smiley that most people who worked customer service had plastered on there face.

"Welcome to the Plaza. How can I help you?"

"Your Presidential Suite, I was hoping to get it for the next day or two." He clacked away at his keyboard reading the information off of the screen.

"I'm sorry but at the moment the room is booked. We do how ever have some very nice executive suites. They are just as good but a tad bit smaller." And just like that Buffy had her answer. It was Warren who rented out the suite. A small smile crept upon her face.

"Thanks but no thanks on the executive suite. I will just come back another weekend when it is available." Scott smiled at her then went back to his computer screen playing solitaire.

As she made her way to the stairwell Warren sat in the room nervous. He had 3 hours till his flight left. He could check in to his flight as much as 2 hours early so that only left one hour left. Even Buffy Summers couldn't touch him once he was checked in to the airport. There was too much security.

None of that would have even been an issue if that damn Harris had never got in the way. He hated Harris and wasn't ready to shed any tears over what he done but none the less Xander was never the target. Now because of him he had a pissed off slayer hot on his trail. Looking back the first mistake he made was getting rid of the gun.

To get caught with the murder weapon was insanely stupid so he threw it in the nearest river he could find. In retrospect it wasn't the law he needed to fear. It was a pissed off slayer and right about now he'd take any weapon he could get his hands on.

Warren got up going to the master bedroom looking through the two duffel bags full of money he kept on his bed. It was enough to last him 10 life times. He wasn't worried about clothes. He figured once he landed in Costa Rica he could buy what he needed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone ring. Jittery he picked up the phone not saying anything waiting to hear the voice on the other line.

"Hello" He sighed a small breath of relief recognizing the voice as the desk man who checked him in.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Just calling to let you know sir your shuttle to the airport will be ready by the end of the hour. Would you like me to send someone up to help you with your bags?"

"NO. I don't have much and I can handle it myself."

"Well is there anything we can do for you before you check out."

"Yeah. Leave me alone." He hung up the phone not caring if he was rude or not.

Willow was typing furiously in to her computer trying to find any clue where Warren could be. "Okay I have some good news and some bad news." Xander looked over to her one eye on her one on the road.

"Bad news first?"

"Where ever Warren is he's not using his cell phone credit or credit card."

"Okay what is the good news."

"I cross reference the names of everyone in Sunnydale who might have rented a car, hotel room, airline tickets?" Tara smiled thinking their luck had turned.

"You found him that way?"

"No but I did find someone who bought airline tickets one way and staying in a hotel room buy the name of J.T. Kirk."

"James T. Kirk. Like the Star Trek guy." Tara knew immediately what Willow was getting at.

"Only Warren would be geeky enough to choose a Star Trek character as his alias." Xander shrugged not sure if he was buying it.

"It's a long shot but what the hell. What hotel is he staying at?"

"The Plaza. In the Presidential Suite."

"Bastard shoots me then goes and lives it up on a champagne and caviar life style." Xander turned left on to Main street knowing The Hotel was clear on the other side of town. "Let's just hope we can get there before Buffy."

Buffy was in the hallway outside of Warren's room. She wasn't sure what weapon he'd have but she knew he'd keep an eye on the front door so she needed another way in. She made her way to the window at the end of the hallway and opened the window.

They were 23 stories up but heights weren't going to stop her from what she needed to do. The ledge on the building was small but it gave her more then enough room to walk. It provided little challenge as she walked slowly but carefully to where she needed to be.

She turned the corner on the building finding what she hoped. The suite had a balcony. She quietly jumped over the ledge and on to the balcony quiet not to be heard. She reached for the sliding glass door quietly pulling it back finding it unlocked.

As she tip toed her way in the room she heard Warren zipping up some luggage in the other room. Warren came out his back to Buffy both bags of the money in his hand.

Warren felt a breeze grace his cheek but all of the windows and doors were shut so he knew something was wrong. He put the bags down and turned around to see her standing there.

"So you found me."

"You took something today. Something you can never ever make up for." Warren sneered at her "You going to take me in to jail?" She looked at him angry so much anger and contempt in her voice.

"No I'm not going to take you to jail. A guy like you would just find a way to weasel out of it. I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning. I'm going to kill you." Warren swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to show fear but he had never seen the slayer like this before and he knew she meant every word of what she said.

"Well if that how it has to be then." He reached in to his back pocket pulling out one of the spells Wrack had sold him. As he threw it at Buffy it turned in to a massive ball of fire. She dropped to floor quickly as it passed her but turned around in mid air to hit its target. It was like a head seeking missile.

She jumped back to her feet quickly grabbing the vase filled with flowers. She threw the flowers aside and as the fireball came back to hit Buffy she turned the opening of the vase catching the fireball in it. The water that was in there killed it instantly.

She threw the vase at him before he could have another chance to recite any spell of pull anything else out of pockets. The vase broke as it hit his face sending Warren to the floor.

"You are a little boy playing with things that beyond your reach." Warren's faces now bloody his nose broken laid there in pain. Buffy kicked him in the stomach wanting him to feel more pain. "Xander Harris dies while a piece of filth." She kicked him again. "A piece of human garbage like you lives."

Xander pulled up in front of the plaza throwing the car in to park as Tara and Willow jumped out of the car. Xander chased close behind them. "Willow you and Tara take the elevator I'll take the stairs." He hoped by slitting up it would increase the chances of one of them getting there before it was too late.

Willow and Tara made there way to an elevator that was already open and ready to go. They pushed the button for the 23rd floor and waited nervously and anxiously hoping it was too late.

Warren was on the floor bleeding as the slayer laid a beating on him like he had ever gotten. He knew she was going to kill him and he'd tell her what she wanted to hear if it would save his life. He sobbed, "I'm sorry. Oh God I'm sorry. I swear I am. Please stop this."

Buffy grabbed Warren's hair pulling his face up off the carpet. "You are sorry. Is that the best you can do? You killed someone. This time sorry isn't enough." She picked him up angry. She slung him over her shoulder like he was nothing more then a handbag. "I have killed demons and vampires with less reason for them to die then you. You may look human but your just as much monster as any of the rest of them and I have no problem killing monsters

Warren felt the wind on his back and the change of light. They were outside on the balcony once again. It didn't take a genius to know what was coming next. She was going to throw him off. Warren struggled trying to pull away from her doing anything to get away. In the end though it was like a newborn fighting a bear.

As the elevator door opened and Willow and Tara stepped out they could hear Warrens cry and ran towards the room. The door was locked but Willow put her hand on the knob hoping she was recharged enough for it too work.

"Release." The door popped open and they ran in to find Warren half way over the ledge struggling with Buffy trying to hold on to anything. Willow screamed at her "Buffy stop."

"Willow get out of here. I need to finish this." Tara stepped to her.

"Buffy if you kill him everything about you changes. You can't let him do that to you."

"That's a sacrifice I am willing to make. He killed Xander." Willow shook her head feeling stupid that she didn't tell her.

"Xander is a alive."

"You heard the doctors. The best they can do is make him comfortable until he dies." Warren grunted knowing she was only getting stronger and he was weakening.

"Please help me." Tara looked at Buffy trying to convince her.

"We healed him. It was a spell that we tried and it worked he's going to be okay." Willow stood side by side next to Tara hoping to convince her. "He's on his way up right now Buffy I swear. We took the elevators he took the stairs he's coming."

Buffy wanted to believe. She felt the hope that what they said was true. She looked at them hoping they were right. She'd give anything for them to be right. She shook her head. "I know what you are doing. You'll do anything to save me. You think if I kill him that I'll become this monster and you'll tell me what ever I need to hear to stop that." Willow shook her head.

"Buffy I swear it's true."

""Please leave Willow. I have to finish this." Buffy turned her attention back to Warren.

"BUFFY STOP PLEASE" Buffy knew the voice. She didn't have to see him to know. Willow and Tara were telling the truth. Xander stepped in to the room looking at the badly beaten Warren. Buffy's grip on Warren released as Warren slid down to the balcony floor. He laid there too tired and weak to move. Buffy turned her focus to him.

"Xander."

"You can't do this Buffy it's not who you are."

"You are alive." Xander nodded at her.

"I've had better days but yeah I'm alive." He put his hand out opening it too her. "Please come here. I need you." She shook her head looking at Warren.

"This doesn't change anything he deserves to die."

"I won't let you do it."

"You are going to protect him."

"No. If Warren was dying I wouldn't lay a finger to help him and to be honest I get it. If I was in your place and it was you."

"Then why?"

"Because it's not him I'm protecting. It's you." Buffy closed her eyes.

"You always protect me. Even this morning when I was supposed to be the one."

"I will never stop." Xander stepped to Buffy she finally took his open hand and grabbed him hugging him sobbing in to his chest. Xander just held on to her wanting to keep her safe. He whispered in to her ear "I can't lose you." There moment was interrupted by 3 police officers storming through the door.

Officer Wescott was the first in his room with his weapon down. "I want everyone down on the ground now." One of the officers went over to the bloody Warren lying there checking him. Warren pulled himself up leaning against the officer.

"That crazy bitch tried to kill me." Xander still on the ground looked up at the cop.

"He shot me today I swear. You can check with the hospital." Willow looked at the officer looked at him. "Check him out before you let him go.." The other officer in the room interrupted her.

"Hey Wescott check this out." He lifted the duffel bags carefully opening them making sure not to get any fingerprints on them. Warren suddenly realizing he might be in trouble bit his lip.

"Those aren't my bags I swear." The officer looked at the luggage tags on the side of the bag. Xander rolled his eyes.

"That's real original. Maybe next you can tell them you don't know how that got there."

Wescott walked over to Warren. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's the missing money from the bank robbery last fall." He held up one of the bundles of money with the bank logo on the piece of paper wrapped around the bills.

Wescott knew immediately Warren was lying. "I don't know what is going on but until I get some straight answers you are all going down to the station till we get this figured out."

The officers came to Warren, Willow, Tara, Buffy and Xander cuffing all of them. Warren was the only one who tried fighting them. He kicked and screamed trying to get away as they put the cuffs on him. The four friends couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he truly was.

It took a few hours but Willow and Tara were the first released. There was evidence of a crime committed other then trespassing in a hotel room they didn't really belong in, the police didn't want to bother with them.

Xander was the next one released. After running a quick background check the only thing they found was Xander left the hospital before his doctor had released him. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but it wasn't a crime.

It did how ever prove that what he said was right. He was shot earlier that day. How he was already up and walking none of the officers could understand but there was enough physical proof it wasn't there job to question it.

Buffy wasn't released till the next morning. The District Attorney had no interest in pressing assault charges against her. Especially after some interrogation Warren angrily yelled. "I wasn't trying to kill Harris I was aiming for Summers."

That only left Warren. With an attempted murder charge and the bank robbery it was a safe bet to say Warren wouldn't be breathing free air anytime soon.

As the guard walked Buffy out of the holding cell and out to the releasing area she saw her 3 friends sitting on the bench waiting for her. They were leaning on each other sleeping. Buffy smiled know what good friends she truly had.

"HEY." Hearing her yell they moved a little waking up. "You guys have beds at home you can sleep in. Let's go home." Xander stood up stretching. Willow and Tara in turn doing the same. Xander could tell by the light it was morning.

"What time is it" Tara looked at her watch.

"Just a little after 6."

"I appreciate you guys waiting for me but you could have went home." Xander threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't have done much good. We would have just worried about you till you got home. " Willow and Tara walked behind them holding hands. "Once a team always a team." Willow waved down a taxicab since all of them had arrived by way of cop car.

"A team that wants to go to sleep for the next fifty years." The three of them piled in to the back while Xander rode in the front. As they pulled up to Buffy's house Xander looked to Willow for cab fare.

"What? I'm wearing surgical scrubs and I'm not entirely sure where my wallet is or for that matter my car keys or house keys." Willow opened her purse taking out a 20 and a five handing it to the driver. Tara got out of the cramped back seat.

"I think everything is at the hospital." Xander sighed tired.

"I can't even go to sleep until I go to the hospital to get my stuff." Willow and Tara ran ahead of them and in to the house as Xander got out of the cab. Buffy had wanted to talk to Xander alone so she was glad the other two had went in.

"Why don't you crash here for a few hours? You can get some rest and then we'll go to the hospital later get your stuff."

"Oh thank God I don't think I had it in me to go right now." Buffy and Xander walked around to the side of the house. He looked at the bench they were sitting on less then 24 hours before.

"It doesn't seem real. Does it? I mean it hasn't even been a day but it seems like."

"I know what you mean."

"I know you are tired and want to sleep but do you think I could have just a few minutes."

"Actually there was something I wanted to say."

"Go ahead."

"You go first. You brought it up." Buffy nodded then went back to the bench sitting down while Xander sat next to her. Buffy took a deep breath trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Sometimes you think you're immortal and you start to think the people around you are too. It can just take a second to realize how wrong you are, about everything." She closed her eyes trying to summon the courage to say it. "What I am trying to say is, I almost lost you Xander, and I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?"

"Ever since I died maybe before that even I have been pushing everyone away. I kept pushing you away, even when I promised to stop. If you died not knowing why, I'd never forgive myself." She closed her eyes knowing she had to say it. "Because I love you Xander."

"Buffy I don't ever want to get shot again. I mean it sucked and it hurt and trust me when I say I'm not ready to die. I learned something though. Maybe none of it was real maybe all of it was real. Maybe it was just some crazy dream I had in my head. I don't know. I know what you mean to me. I love you Buffy." Xander sighed saying it out loud. She leaned forward pressing her forehead to his.

"All these years and it takes you getting shot for us to say this." They both laughed a little as he took her hand"I'm not sure what any of this means but I think maybe we should find out."

"I'd like that. Maybe we could try." Buffy closed her eyes and pulled him in to a hug whispering in to his ear. "I love you." Xander held her close wanting to keep her that way forever.

Nothing was certain especially on the hell mouth. 7 years 2 deaths and 1 bullet later they realized cherish every day you have and appreciate what you have while you have it. So he would hold her as long as she would allow him. "I love you too."


End file.
